


My Lotus Flower Bloom

by Lilliath



Category: Female Moses and Rameses
Genre: F/M, Female Moses, Maturity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliath/pseuds/Lilliath
Summary: Thinking of all the events that occured in his life, Moses discovered it was all lies.
Relationships: Moses/Rameses II (Prince of Egypt), Seti/Tuya (Prince of Egypt)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Control Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of all the events that occurred in his life, Moses discovered it was all lies.

Moses had gone with Queen Tuya and Rameses to bathe in the Nile River. The three had separated off to bathe. Despite everything, Moses had a feminine shape drawing every male eye who was apart of his parent's guards to different guests who appeared to the king and queen of Egypt. When Moses realized that he was not growing facial hair but his actual hair growing the male seemed relieved. Over time Moses seemed to be upset over how many people would stare at him every time he walked into a room.

As Moses got closer and closer to the Nile, he started undressing and taking his hair out of its daily hairstyle. Finally, Moses waded into the cool water of the Nile and sighed in pleasure as he let his worries slip away as he ran his fingers through his hair and down his face towards his body and let out a squeak when he felt his chest for the first time.

Moses' Pov

After I waded into the Nile I decided to run my fingers through my hair that I wet I made a small noise after coming in contact with my chest. What the hell is going on? It's going to be okay Moses, breathe just breathe ok? I took a step further and decided to explore my body making sure everything was alright, but once I felt something down further I felt my finger slid inside of myself. Coming to a realization I now understand why I am different from father and Rameses. I'm a young lady, like mother. Oh my... When were mother and father going to tell me? I have to start dressing appropriately and more like mother and not like father and Rameses.

Moses stops thinking and quickly grabs some soap from the pocket of her clothing she brought with her to the river to bathe. After bathing the young woman decides to stay in the water and enjoy some alone and quiet time until a voice she knew said, "Moses? Moses where are you?"

The young woman lets out a squeak and responds in her other voice, "Go away Rameses can't you see I'm bathing?" Out of nowhere Rameses spots Moses and swims over to the other and pouts saying, "Oh come on brother...Why must you act like that? We' ve seen each other undressed before...Why are you acting so strange and so girly?" Moses turns around hiding her chest to prevent her brother from staring and says, "It's none of your business now leave me in peace Rameses." "Or what Moses? What are you going to do," retorts Rameses. "Oh, you asked for it," angrily replied Moses as she dives underwater towards the entrance of where her clothes had laid onshore.

For the first time in Rameses' life, he is in shock over how his brother talked to him which makes Rameses even more curious as to what is going on with Moses.

Female Moses

Moses had quickly pulled on her clothes and tied her curly wet hair into a ponytail making her face stand out even more. She walked towards the chariot getting strange looks from her mother's guards who kept on looking at Moses and said, "What are you here maidservant?" Moses blushed and said, "Hasani, Khalid, Ahmad, Shu, it's me, Moses." The four guards blushed and said, "My lady, where are your mother and brother? Are they still bathing? Why didn't you tell us you were a lady Moses? We were not going to get mad regardless if you were a lady or male. You're still our friend right guys?" The other guards looked on in amazement and shock and said, "My lady you will always be our friend no matter what." Another guard by the name of Ahkeem leered at Moses until the top guard Saadah stood in front of Ahkeem's view eye of Moses sternly talking, "That is not how you look at our lady Ahkeem. Do you want me to send you back to the palace and have our king ask why I had sent you back in place of Zosar." 

Ahkeem glared and said, "No sir." Before anyone could continue a voice that everyone knew replied, "Where is my brother?!" Saadah bowed before Rameses and said, "Your highness she is waiting for you and your mother." Rameses said, "What?! Moses is not a girl! How dare you insinuate that?!" Right as Rameses was going to yell a soft feminine voice exclaimed, "Enough! Rameses is that how a future king is supposed to behave? Father would be disappointed. A prince such as yourself should behave accordingly, not like a savage. Saadah has already answered your question now behave and act like the prince you are." 


	2. Not Very Prince Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moses had spoken up and addressed Rameses at how he was not acting accordingly and surprisingly Rameses is in shock wondering who the beauty is who had bravely spoken up to him.

Rameses scowled and said, "Handmaiden why are you here? Where is my brother Moses?!" 

The woman stood in front of her brother and said, "I swear to Ra that if you do not calm down Rameses that I will have a long talk with father at how you are behaving dear brother. Now if you don't mind I'm going to find mother." 

Rameses felt his jaw drop and followed his now new sister instead of brother with his eyes and felt his face heat up at how the woman looked while walking with a little bit of sway in the hip area. He felt himself become aroused and coughed while looking the other way with a blush on his face.

As Moses made her way to where her mother was getting washed up she called out, "Mother..."


End file.
